death the kid on a sugar rush
by deathwriter8
Summary: ...dont ask...


_yeah about this story...dont ask...just dont O_e_

One morning Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty were walking to school, when Kid spotted a sign that said "shinigami candy shop" he pondered about what this could mean, "Candy shop?" He asked

Patty looked at him astonished at what he had asked "You don't know what a candy shop is?" She asked him in a yell.

Liz sighed "Really kid? Really?" she asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

Patty then took him by the arm and pulled him into the shop.

"Oi Patty!" Kid yelled a bit.

"Come on kid." She said as she pulled him around the shop stuffing candy into her pockets. She then stopped in front of a sign that said "chocolate".

Kid blinked a couple times as he read the sign "chocolate?" He asked.

Patty then gave him the astonished look again "Kid…how can you not know what that is?" She asked him.

"um…" He muttered.

Patty then grabbed about eight chocolate bars and went up to the counter to buy them. After paying for them she then dragged Kid back outside. She then handed Kid one.

"What do I do with it?" Kid asked confused.

Patty then took one out of her pocket and ate it "You eat them silly!" she laughed.

Liz only sighed at all of this.

Kid stared at the bar of chocolate.

"Come on Kid! Try it! It's REALLY good!" Patty told him.

"Okay then…" Kid said as he took a small bite of the chocolate.

Patty smiled "Sooooo?" she asked.

Kid then took another bite "This is AMAZIN!" He said.

Patty laughed and threw her arms up in the air "YAY!"

"Gosh you two I swear…" Liz sighed.

Patty and Kid then continued to eat the chocolate at a rapid pace until there was not any left.

"Awww damn!" Patty said "We finished it all."

"Wefinisheditwhatnooo!" Kid whined at a fast pace.

Liz and Patty looked at him shocked.

"What Kid?" Patty asked him.

But by then Kid has already ran off.

"Where the hell did he go!" Liz asked angrily.

"I don't know." Patty told her.

~where ever the hell Kid is now at~

Kid was running like a mad man threw out the streets of Death City.

"Everywhere I go! B*tches always know! That Death The Kid has a wee-" Kid's singing was then interrupted by the sound of black star yelling down the streets.

"YAHOO! I AM THE BIG MAN BLACK STAR! YAHOO!" black star yelled.

Kid then ran up to Black Star "Hey hey hey Black Star!" Kid said to him as he jumped up and down.

"Um hi Kid?" Black star said as he looked at Kid shocked.

Kid then just ran right by Black Star and once again started singing again.

Black Star then shocked just kept walking down the streets.

Kid then continued to sing as he ran down the streets.

"Today's a winding road that's taking me places I didn't want to go" He then started to skip as he sang. He then bumped into Maka and fall over. "Oi! So so so so so sorry Maka-Chan!" He told her as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh hey Kid, and it's okay no worries." She told him. "Oh and lovely singing to Kid." She said as she giggled a bit.

"Oh! Thank you Maka!" He said with a giant smile. "Welllllllll I must get going bye bye Maka-Chan!" He said as he ran off.

Maka blinked a couple times "Well…that was kind of weird…" She said to herself.

~later that day~

"Gosh! Where has he gone off to!" Liz yelled out.

"I don't know sissy." Patty giggled.

Liz sighed again "Keep looking for him."

"OKAY!" Patty yelled out happily.

~where ever Kid is now~

By now Kid was standing at the top of the school jumping from candle stick to candle stick yelling " WEEEEEEEEEEEEE I CAN FLY!" he said as he jumped to another candle stick, but then this time slipped and fell "I CAN REALLY FLY!" he yelled out as he flapped his arms like a crazy man as he fell.

*CRAAAAAASH!*

"AH! KID! WHAT THE HELL!" Soul yelled out as Kid landed on him.

"owie…" Kid said as he rubbed his head. "Oi! Hey soul!" Kid then jumped up and ran around Soul a couple of times.

Soul stumbled to his feet "Kid…are you okay?"

"YES! Of course! I am PERFECT!" Kid said with a giant grin.

"…Uh…." That's all soul could seem to mutter out.

Kid then ran into the school "Bye Soul!" He yelled back.

"….bye…?" Soul just turned around and walked away.

~In the halls of the school~

"Let's start a riot! A riot!" Kid yelled as he ran down the halls of the, oh so empty school yet sounding like he wanted people to join in.

He then burst through the doors of his dads office "HI FATHER!~" Kid said very cheerfully

"Oh oh oh~ Hello dear son of mine!" he said back to his sons random entrance.

Kid was literally bouncing off the walls "Oh my father! HELLO! It's just a GREAT day today!" Kid was yelling across the office.

His father VERY confused at this moment merely tilted his head.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kid was laughing like a mad man who just saw a rabbit get eating by a mouse.

"…Shinigami…CHOOOP!" Kid was then chopped right on the head by his father oh so hard.

Kid then fell on the ground having a dent into his head he laid there dazed.

Liz and Patty then burst through the doors of the office "KID! There you are!" Liz yelled.

"Hahaha! Kiddos on the ground!" Patty giggled.

"Oh oh hello Liz and Patty!" Shinigami greeted them.

"hello!" Liz and Patty said back as they picked up kid.

"okay come on Patty…Let's get him back to the mental institute he came from." Liz told her.

"Haha! But he came from Wal-mart didn't he?" Patty giggled.

Shinigami only ignored them and drank his tea while staring into his mirror (yeah…he's watching stein in the bathroom I know it…)

~back at Kid's house~

Kid has just woken up from a eight day coma. He then sat up and held his head "…uhg it feels like I have been asleep for eight days." He then got up and walked into the kitchen for a drink of water. "…WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" He yelled at the site of Liz and Patty drunk on the floor.

"H-Haha hey K-kid!" Patty hiccupped.

"God Kid! Could you be any louder!" Liz complained.

"…Are you to dru-" But before Kid could finish what he was saying, a random hooker walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kid~ want any chocolate?"

~THE END O_O….~


End file.
